shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 075: Coming Out!? Utau Came To My House!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 24 English Title: Coming Out!? Utau Came To My House! Romanji Title: Bareta!? Utau ga Uchi ni Yattekita! Kanji Title: バレた!? 歌唄が家にやってきた! Airdate: March 21, 2009 Directed by: Takahiro Majima Written by: Kinuko Kuwahata Preceeded by: Episode 074: An Exciting White Day! Followed by: Episode 076: New Enemy!? Battle On Moonlight! Summary The episode starts with Amu sitting at her desk while reading a magazine. As she reads, she notices a picture of Utau there. She thinks about her, and finds out that she hasn't seen her since the concert. Ikuto is sitting with his back against the bed while eating some snacks. To Amu’s question whether he has seen her lately, he replies with a simple no. This makes Amu wonder and, when she asks why, Yoru starts saying that it's for Utau's own sake, but he is cut off by Ikuto. Ikuto says he has his reasons, but won't say anymore. Amu comments that Utau probably misses him, and that she feels lonely. Ikuto finds this sentence as a source to another of his comments and replies: "At least she's not prone to violence when we're together, unlike a certain someone." This makes Amu confiscate his snacks. Miki then comments that if Utau had seen this, it would have been quite the predicament. Two seconds later, Utau is at her door. Amu is afraid that Utau has discovered that she was hiding Ikuto in her room, and almost panics as Utau asks if could be possible that she was hiding Ikuto. This, luckily for Amu, was just some thinking from Utau, and she blames herself for being too paranoid when it comes to Ikuto. She then asks if she's free, and Amu says that she only has to change. Lulu and Nana are wandering around the town looking for lost children. They notice Amu and Utau on their way into a ramen shop, and Lulu recognizes Utau as Ikuto's little sister, and says she is just a failure. At this Nana comments that one day, Lulul will be in the same position, but Lulu says that she's the one using Easter, not the opposite, and the second she gets hold of the Embryo it would be "So long, Easter". Utau and Amu enter the ramen shop, and many people recognize Utau, so Amu asks why she wasn't wearing sunglasses and a hat to disguise herself. Utau replies, "Why should I do that? It's not like I've done anything wrong." When they are asked for what they would like to eat, Utau says she wanted "Salt Noodles, Extra-firm. Extra Back Fat. Topping: seasoned egg". Amu don't understands what she said, but says she wanted the same. They eat the ramen, and Amu says that this is the first time she had eaten real ramen. She thinks about how her family always goes to family restaurants, but her thoughts are interrupted by Utau ordering another bowl. Amu comments that as an idol she shouldn't eat that much, but Utau says she does whatever like likes. Eru then says Utau needed the strength for recording her new song. Amu gets interested, and asks if there will be any TV appearances, but Utau says it's difficult to get in the big shows for the time being, though she doesn’t care where she sings. Amu, Ran, Miki and Suthink this is really cool, but Utau gets embarrassed and acts like she doesn’t care. Outside the window, Lulu is standing. She looks through the window, and Nana makes a comment about whether Lulu is jealous. Lulu refuses to confess this. Inside the shop, Utau orders a bowl of rice. This makes a boy step forward. He says that it's an insult to the owner to order rice at a ramen shop, but the owner says wasn't a problem at all. The kid continues talking about ramen manners, and people around then comment that he's an elementary school boy that has his own ramen blog. Utau say she wants to hear more, and he tells her you have to taste the soup first, then take some noodles. That way the ramen is most enjoyable. Utau asks whether the taste is better that way, but doesn’t wait for an answer. Amu follows Utau as she leaves. Outside, Lulu has to hide behind a poster. She waits until Utau and Amu are out of sight before looking through the window again. The kid is now standing in shock after hearing what Utau said, and Lulu smiles, saying they had found a lost person. In the next scene, Amu and Utau are walking along the river. Amu then remembers that earlier, Utau said she wanted to talk about Ikuto, and asks what it was Utau wanted to say. Utau says she has been searching for him many days now, but she couldn't find him. She also tells that there were a lot of people from Easter searching around her house. Amu thinks about what Ikuto said earlier, and asks why Ikuto had to work for Easter. The answer is because something their father did. She tells that their father was a famous violinist, and their mother the founder of Easter. Many people were against them marrying each other, but accepted it as their father said he would lead the company when his father-in-law died. He didn't keep that promise though, and left the night the old leader died, only taking with him his favorite violin. There was then a great pressure on the family that was left behind. They waited in many years for his return, but one day they found his violin overseas, and then the mother the director of Easter became very ill. Amu says that it was wrong to let the two of them take the blame, but Utau says that that’s how the real world was. She then tells Amu that she joined Easter to get the Embryo so that she could wish for Ikuto to be freed from this cruel life. However, as the time passed, she realized that she wasn't strong enough to save neither herself nor Ikuto, and that Amu was the one helping her out. Tadase and Kukai are taking a walk along the river, and see the girls. Tadase and Amu, still embarrassed for what happened the day before, are very nervous. Kukai wonders when Amu and Utau got this close, and Utau says they weren't close, that they only ate some ramen together. Kukai then says he loves ramen, and that a new ramen place just opened, and that there was a competition where the winner would get free ramen. Utau takes this as a challenge, and they leave Tadase and Amu. Tadase asks Amu if she would like to go for a walk, which she gladly accepts. As Amu and Tadase are walking through a park, Amu is wondering why everything felt different now that they both knew that they liked each other. Tadase then brings her back to this dimension by calling her Amu-chan. He then asks if it was okay for him to start calling her that. She gets shocked at first, but says it was fine by her. They sit down, and Tadase thanks her for accepting his selfish feelings. Then he says that he had been thinking about going out, but that it might not be fair to Kairi since he confessed first. Amu is just staring, not believing this was happening. He then says "I love you, Amu-Chan". This makes Amu all embarrassed, but he says he will repeat it over and over to make up for all the time she had liked him. At the same time are Kukai and Utau eating at the new Ramen place. Kukai says she had an amazing competition spirit. The kid from earlier is walking down the street while reading a ramen book. He then sees Utau and Kukai inside the new shop, and is impressed that she is still eating. He then shakes his head, thinking that be shouldn't praise someone that is eating ramen the wrong way, and runs away. He stops at a dead end, and turns around where he faces Lulu. She uses the jewel, and makes him Character Transform. Utau and Kukai are still eating, but then Eru, Iru and Daichi say that they felt the presence of a mystery-egg, and they leave the shop. The kid is watching people making all kinds of "Ramen mistakes", and attacks them with noodles. Utau and Kukai meets up with Amu and Tadase, and Tadase and Amu transform to Platinum Royale and Amulet Clover. Kukai and Daichi are also about to transform, but Kukai has eaten to much. The kid attacks Amu, but Tadase blocks it. Tadase is about to be hurt, but then Amu uses Su's pepper attack, this makes the kid angry, and he captures them both in noodles. They are, however, cut free by Utau, who now has transformed to Lunatic Charm with II. The fact that Utau helped them is making Lulu, who is standing behind a tree, really irritated. Utau blocks all attacks the kid throws at her, and says she has decided to do things her own way. Amu follows, and says it doesn’t matter how you eat it, as long you enjoy it. This turns the kid into an X-Egg, but Amu quickly uses "Open Heart" to heal him. The kid is then seen eating in all the "wrong" ways at the ramen shop. Amu and Utau is walking home together, and Amu calls Utau a life-saver. Utau, however, says it's all thanks to Amu. Amu doesn’t understand this, so Utau explains. She says that Amu is one of those annoying people that just have to save people, and because of this she will might allow Amu to help her save Ikuto. Amu then asks why, and Utau says Amu should be grateful to be allowed to save him. At the Easter laboratory is the object that's connected with Ikuto’s violin making noises. Then we see lots and lots of x-egg gathering around a violin-playing person with cat ears - Later known as Ikuto in his Death Rebel transformation. Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Utau Hoshina #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Miki #Ran #Su #Eru #Iru #Lulu De Morcerf #Nana #Haruki Maruyama #Souko Hoshina #Alto Tsukiyomi #Kazuomi Hoshina #Kiseki #Tadase Hotori #Kukai Souma #Daichi Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori *Amulet Clover ;Tadase Hotori *Platinum Royale ;Utau Hoshina *Lunatic Charm ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Death Rebel Wishing Egg Character Transformation ;Haruki Maruyama *Gourmet Dream Used Attacks ;Lunatic Charm *Nightmare Lorelei ;Amulet Clover *Open Heart Trivia *This episode is based on chapter 29 of the manga. Gallery The image gallery for episode 75 may be viewed here. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes